1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an apparatus and a method for separating a mixture of three different liquids at least, medial and greatest specific gravities, for example, a mixture of oil, water and creosote from a settling pound in a railroad yard.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art separators have featured a two float control for separating two liquids, specifically one float for on a lower outlet for water and a second float for on an upper outlet for oil. Specific examples of this prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,315,017 and 4,055,499. These prior art devices do not perceive the need for separating three liquids nor do they provide a solution to achieve separation, nor do they anticipate or solve the problem of keeping the stratification levels away from open outlets in order to separate more pure liquids.